Lead me
by Aoi Moon
Summary: Hinata é uma bailarina que perdeu a sua inspiração e luta todos os dias para manter as altas expectativas que todos têm sobre ela. Sasuke é um gênio atordoado por seus próprios demônios e que desconhece o real sentido da palavra inspiração. Entre os dois, apenas um desejo em comum: Alguém que os guie para fora da escuridão.
1. Bosquejo

**Lead me**

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Yo, people!

Eis que lhes apresento: LEAD ME!

Mais uma vez, uma fic em universo alternativo e, obviamente, SasuHina.

Essa fic nasceu de um poema que eu li em um livro antigo da época da escola "Mais um de Marcos Caiado". Em um dos poemas havia uma frase "Bailarina enfurecida pisoteando os próprios pés". Essa frase ficou por anos na minha mente como o embrião de alguma coisa até que, um dia, nasceu na forma dessa fic.

Já para a outra metade dessa história, me inspirei no conto "Berenice de Allan Poe" que de tds as histórias de Poe que eu já li, foi o que mais me impressionou.

Essa, junto com Roommate e Livrai-nos do mal, é uma das minhas histórias mais recentes e acredito que meu estilo de escrita tenha amadurecido bastante, principalmente quando comparamos com DS ou IBL. Espero que vocês gostem e comentem bastante, pfv!

Beijos e boa leitura^^

* * *

 **1\. Bosquejo**

"Kuso!" Sasuke praguejou atirando seu pincel língua de gato em um canto qualquer do atelier. Não importa o quanto tentasse, nada vinha a sua mente! Definitivamente este era o pior bloqueio criativo pelo qual já havia passado em anos.

Uchiha Sasuke, a criança prodígio, o príncipe artista, um gênio que só nasce a cada 1000 anos, entre outras alcunhas. 23 anos recém completados e diversos prêmios mundiais como artista plástico. Seu nome estampava as capas de revistas especializadas em artes plásticas desde que tinha 8 anos e, a medida que foi ficando mais velho, capas de revistas femininas também. Os cabelos e olhos densamente negros, a pele clara e o ar refiado lhe conferiam uma aparência especial que enlouquecia as mulheres.

Durante a infância, Sasuke fora diagnosticado com um transtorno obsessivo de características raras: Quando interessado por algo, nada mais era capaz de entrar em sua mente. Ficava horas perdido em pensamentos, devaneando, examinando cada detalhe e possibilidade. Uma espécie de ideia-fixa que lhe assombrava noite e dia e o deixava ausente do mundo real.

Para sair desse labirinto de pensamentos, o pequeno Sasuke desenvolveu um método próprio: Materializar tudo em telas. Pintando, desenhando e trazendo para a realidade o que assolava sua mente. Então, depois de expurgar a obsessão através de pincéis e carvões, conseguia voltar a viver como uma pessoa aparentemente normal. Quando seus primeiros trabalhos foram divulgados, os críticos classificaram como geniais e, assim que a história por detrás foi revelada, o nome do Uchiha ficou rapidamente conhecido no meio artístico.

Porém, a vida adulta estava mostrando a Sasuke um mundo que, em seus pensamentos infantis, nunca imaginou existir: Um mundo onde nada lhe interessava. Dessa forma, os dias de crise tornavam-se cada vez mais raros, assim como a inspiração para novas telas. Chegava a passar horas olhando para a tela vazia, desejando com todas as suas forças dar vida a alguma imagem que só existisse em seu subconsciente, mas o resultado era sempre o mesmo.

E era assim todos os dias nos últimos três anos.

Naquela manhã, como de costume, havia levantado de madrugada, com o céu ainda escuro, para conseguir um momento de paz e tentar novamente pintar algo novo. Porém, horas depois, nada havia vindo-lhe à mente.

Levantou-se para pegar o pincel que, depois de arremessado, jazia solitário no canto do estúdio. Estava irritado, mas ainda se lembrava da alta quantia que havia pago por aquele objeto. Não valia a pena perdê-lo em um ataque de fúria. Olhou para o relógio que marcava sete horas da manhã. Já estava na hora de ir para faculdade. Seria outro dia difícil... Derrotado, Sasuke cobriu o cavalete com um lençol branco e foi trocar de roupa.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

A Konoha Geijutsu Daigaku era a melhor universidade de belas artes do Japão. Caminhando pelos departamentos de seu enorme campus, era possível encontrar vários dos artistas de expressão no país. Não foi nenhuma surpresa que, quando Sasuke chegou à idade de prestar vestibular, o reitor lhe ofereceu uma bolsa de estudos integral, apoio até o doutorado e, consequentemente, uma cadeira no quadro de professores quando a hora chegasse. Como se fosse algo já determinado pelo destino, o jovem gênio aceitou a proposta sem muitos questionamentos ou exigências.

Arte plásticas, Artes cênicas, Dança, Música, Artes tradicionais, Literaturas entre outros cursos relacionados às expressões artísticas faziam parte da oferta de graduações. Uma universidade de ponta com uma grade horária especial que garantia a qualidade de aprendizado dos alunos. Os cursos funcionavam em dois módulos: Durante a manhã, aulas teóricas. Durante o período da tarde, aulas práticas. Projetos, laboratórios, oficinas, etc complementavam a formação dos alunos. Sasuke havia sobrevivido às tediosas aulas matutinas, mas duvidava se conseguiria o mesmo feito com a prática daquela tarde em especial.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke kun! Estou ansioso para ver que tipo de desenho você fará hoje." O rapaz de pele extremamente clara e cabelos castanhos disse com um sorriso amigável ao Uchiha.

Shimura Sai era um dos colegas de classe de Sasuke na Konoha Daigaku e também o mais próximo daquilo que se poderia chamar de melhor amigo. Sai também era considerado um jovem gênio das artes e sempre estava em evidência nas exposições de arte sob a alcunha de criança prodígio. O estilo de ambos não era exatamente relacionado, afinal, Sai era tido como um gênio do Sumie e Sasuke apelidado de príncipe do surrealismo. Porém, a semelhança física e também a precocidade do talento de ambos sempre era objeto de comparação pela mídia especializada, criando assim, um elo desde cedo entre os dois. Sai sempre estava sorrindo e tinha uma aparência realmente muito simpática, mas isso era só faixada para esconder o demônio que ele realmente era. Apesar da enorme sensibilidade e delicadeza que conseguia imprimir em seus desenhos, era incapaz de entender sobre os sentimentos alheios (e sobre os seus também) e acabava se tornando igualmente incapaz de compreender os pormenores da sociabilização e as minúcias das regras de comportamento. Volta e meia Sai soltava um comentário desagradável que aumentava ainda mais a sua enorme lista de desafetos.

"Vou fazer um desenho assim como o seu. É uma aula de modelo vivo, não?!" Respondeu irritadiço.

"Humm... Estou vendo que alguém está de mau humor hoje, heim?! O que foi? Ontem à noite te deixaram na mão? Se é que me entende..." Sasuke já estava pronto para mandar Sai a um certo lugar quando a porta do estúdio se abriu e revelou um homem de cabelos acinzentados, jaleco branco e um com um ar apressado. Estava, como sempre, atrasado.

"Muito bem pessoal. Preparem seus grafites, pois vamos começar em 10 minutos."

A aula prática daquela tarde era com Hatake Kakashi sensei, um dos grandes especialistas na arte de desenhar o corpo humano na Konoha Daigaku. Apesar de ser relativamente jovem, trinta e tantos anos, o professor possuía uma vasta experiência profissional e várias titulações acadêmicas, todas na área de desenho anatômico. Durante a manhã ministrava aulas de teoria do desenho e à tarde orientava a prática no atelier, onde estava a dupla de gênios. Após a entrada do professor todos tomaram seus lugares e começaram a preparar os materiais. Sasuke e Sai sentaram no canto direito logo na frente. Um lugar de pouco destaque, mas que permitia uma visão clara e com boa iluminação do modelo a ser desenhado.

"Será que hoje vai ser de novo o gordo do bigode? Ele já veio tantas vezes que posso desenhá-lo de olhos fechados." Sai comentou com Sasuke usando um tom de voz enojado.

"Tanto faz. São apenas pedaços de carne com diferentes formatos a serem retratados." O Uchiha respondeu sem prestar atenção no ambiente. Estava procurando pelo estilete para afiar o grafite que usaria.

"Ah! Bem vinda! Por favor, sente-se e fique à vontade... na medida do possível, claro." A voz de Kakashi sensei se dirigia a alguém que não respondeu.

"Opa! Parece que hoje vamos ter um colírio, Sasuke kun..." O amigo disse ao rapaz que apenas reagiu com um "Hum" concordando, mas sem realmente demonstrar interesse. Onde havia se enfiado aquele maldito estilete?!

"Sente-se aqui. Faça a pose que desejar..." Kakashi orientava a modelo. Pelo visto era uma novata. Sasuke detestava novatos. Sempre se mexiam demais ou ficavam tão tensos que acabavam estragando seus desenhos... Ah! Ali estava o tal estilete!

"Isso! Pronta? Todos prontos? Trinta minutos a partir de agora!" Kakashi anunciou o início da seção no exato momento que o Uchiha havia retomado sua posição no cavalete para iniciar o desenho.

Ok, seria um desenho bem simples. Começaria com um esqueleto simples para marcar a pose da jovem. A modelo estava deitada de lado sobre o divã, em uma pose que lembrava as sereias na praia. Um dos braços sobre os seios e o outro sobre os cabelos. As pernas cruzadas cobriam a região pubiana e deixavam a cintura bem marcada. Pronto! Agora seria apenas uma questão de adicionar alguns detalhes. Começaria pelas pernas; longas e esguias, muito bem desenhadas para uma pessoa comum. Não havia mancha ou marcas de nenhuma espécie na pele.

'Que tipo de pessoa não tinha nenhuma cicatriz de infância na pele?' Perguntou para si mesmo em pensamento.

Seguindo a linha das pernas, logo chegou a um quadril farto e arredondado. Uma combinação rara e interessante, já que se tratava de uma modelo bem magra. A cintura fina chamava atenção juntamente com a pele alva das costas. Uma pele clara e delicada que parecia extremamente macia. Subiu o grafite e concluiu uma das linhas do pescoço. Agora se preocuparia com os braços e toda a parte da frente do tronco da modelo. Provavelmente esta jovem deveria ser alguma espécie de atleta, pois, seus braços esguios tinham uma musculatura firme, apesar de delicada. Ela também, provavelmente, deveria parecer mais alta do que realmente era devido a esse biotipo raro entre as japonesas. Os seios eram muito bonitos. Fartos e bem definidos, estavam semi cobertos pelo braço direito. Sasuke teve que se concentrar um pouco mais ao desenhar os mamilos rosados e delicados. Quando terminou a segunda e última linha do pescoço, parou e analisou se valeria a pena desenhar o rosto da moça. Afinal, nunca desenhava o rosto de modelos que considerava abaixo de seu padrão.

Provavelmente tinham a mesma idade, ou talvez, ela seria um pouco mais jovem que o Uchiha. Seu rosto tinha um formato ovalado perfeito: queixo, maças do rosto, testa, tudo em harmonia. Lábios pequenos e bem desenhados e um nariz perfeito, mas o que mais chamou atenção de Sasuke foram os olhos. Nunca havia visto aquele tom antes. Perolados, refletiam suaves nuances de violeta e azul turquesa. O longo cabelo azul índigo estava preso em um coque no alto da cabeça, deixando a mostra a nuca e as orelhas. Definitivamente ela era muito linda. Não falava apenas como homem, mas sim, como artista. Nunca havia visto uma mulher como aquela...

Triiiim! O relógio tocou assustando Sasuke e anunciando que os 30 minutos de pose haviam acabado. Sasuke estava tão perdido em seu devaneio que não finalizou o desenho do rosto da garota.

A garota vestiu o roupão branco destinado aos modelos e desceu do divã. A sala se tornou agitada com os outros alunos levantando, espreguiçando e entregando seus trabalhos ao professor. Porém, Sasuke permanecia sentado totalmente atônito com a situação.

Só queria terminar o desenho.

Só queria olhar mais para aqueles olhos...

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Mikoto oba san, Ohayou. Sasuke kun já acordou?" Sai disse com um de seus típicos sorrisos agradáveis após ser conduzido pela governanta até a mãe de Sasuke que tomava café da manhã sozinha na farta mesa em frente ao jardim. Uchiha Mikoto era uma mulher muito bonita e aparentava ser mais jovem do que era realmente era, contudo, naquela manhã, a preocupação em seu rosto e em sua voz fizeram pesar em sua aparência os 50 e tantos anos que tinha.

"Ohayou, Sai kun. Ele já acordou mas, continua no estúdio..."

Sai era uma presença constante naquela casa desde anos atrás, por isso o casal Uchiha o via, praticamente, como um sobrinho. O jovem aproximou-se, sem cerimônias, sentou-se ao seu lado. A governanta colocou uma xícara de café e um prato de panquecas em frete ao rapaz que, ignorando-os, segurou a mão da 'tia' com o intuito de confortá-la.

Após longos três anos, o gênio Uchiha estava novamente ensimesmado em um surto de "ideia fixa". Acordava e ia direto para o ateliê e lá ficava durante horas e, algumas vezes, durante o dia inteiro. Não falava com ninguém, não comia direito. Como toda mãe, Mikoto ficava com os nervos a flor da pele. Preocupada com a saúde física e mental de seu caçula. Provavelmente, acreditou que, depois de tanto tempo sem crises, Sasuke havia se livrado de seu problema e, agora, percebendo que estava errada, era visível a sua tristeza. Sai era péssimo em demostrar sentimentos e entender sobre os outros, mas do seu jeito, tentou consolá-la.

"Não se preocupe, oba san. Logo vai passar."

"Por que você não vai falar com ele? Malucos costumam se entender..." Um rapaz alto com longos cabelos negros presos e olhos tão escuros quanto os de Sasuke disse entrando no recinto dirigindo-se à mesa.

Era Uchiha Itachi, o primogênito da família que, apesar da personalidade implicante, era um ótimo filho e irmão mais velho. Sempre preocupado e atento ao que acontecia com a família. Itachi não morava mais com Sasuke e os pais, então, sua presença ali indicava que havia tentado conversar com o irmão para tirá-lo de seu estado crítico. Porém, o pedido indireto de ajuda indicava a falta de sucesso do rapaz.

"Eu nunca o vi dessa forma..." Mikoto suspirou pesadamente enquanto contemplava a xícara ainda cheia de café preto já frio.

"Não se preocupe, kaa chan! Isso logo vai passar! Vou levar o namorado dele lá e você vai ver como logo, logo ele melhora" Itachi disse tentando animar a mãe e levantando-se da mesa para levar Sai consigo em direção ao estúdio de Sasuke que ficava no Sótão da casa.

"Já se vão 3 semanas nessa loucura. Nunca durou tanto tempo. Quando ele era criança, tinha crises de algumas horas, um dia no máximo. Se continuar assim, vamos precisar interná-lo." Revelou o filho mais velho no caminho enfatizando veladamente a importância da atuação de Sai naquele momento.

Subindo a pequena escada que levava ao ateliê, logo era possível ver a silhueta do Uchiha mais jovem. Sentado em frente à uma tela branca, Sasuke dava os retoques finais em seu desenho: Uma aquarela. O vento soprava jogando os longos cabelos da jovem que olhava fixamente o seu criador. Não era um desenho realista, mas tinha traços tão suaves que parecia querer sair da tela e tomar vida. Parou e contemplou sua criação por alguns segundos. A boca delicada sorria um sorriso leve que parecia esconder alguma coisa. Os olhos eram o destaque. Vazios de cor, estavam fixos no artista e tinham o ar de que sabe de um segredo e desafia o outro a descobrir.

"Devia ter dito que tinha gostado dela. Eu teria conseguido o telefone ou algo do tipo para você." Sai disse segurando uma aquarela pequena em uma das mãos.

Sasuke nada respondeu. Estava com o olhar perdido como se sua mente estivesse fora do corpo.

Pelo chão do ateliê havia várias outras telas. Aquarelas, grafites, pinturas a óleo, boa parte delas com a mesma temática: uma jovem com o aspecto etéreo de fada e olhos sem cor. Então, esse era o motivo da crise do Uchiha...

"Trouxe alguns resumos e os trabalhos da faculdade. Você está trancado aqui a três-fucking-semanas, sabia? Todos estão loucos por sua causa." Sai disse fitando Sasuke com o habitual rosto inexpressivo que sempre surgia quando não estava se forçando a ser agradável com alguém.

Novamente, não obteve resposta. Sasuke parecia estar em um universo paralelo.

A verdade é que Sai nunca o havia visto durante uma crise. Já ouvira relatos por parte do amigo que dizia coisas como não conseguir ouvir nada, ver nada e nem pensar em nada que vinha de fora de si mesmo. As outras pessoas pareciam estar em uma dimensão distante dele. Porém, era, de fato, assustador ver um ser humano naquela condição. O Shimura aproximou-se para olhar melhor o quadro que Sasuke pintava e comentou com os braços cruzados em tom de julgamento:

"Sasuke kun, nos conhecemos há anos, mas nunca achei que você fosse o tipo que sai por aí desenhando qualquer coisa. Muito menos mulheres só porque são bonitas."

Nesse momento percebeu uma leve movimentação nos lábios de Sasuke. Não sabia se o Uchiha tinha consciência de sua presença ali e tentava comunicar-se, ou se estava em uma conversa com seu próprio eu, mas, aproximando-se, Sai pode ouvir bem baixinho:

"Preciso ver de novo..."

Sai bateu no ombro do amigo que olhava fixamente para o pequeno desenho à frente e disse em tom de motivação:

"Sabe, se você fosse uma pessoa normal, eu diria encontrou a coisa mais preciosa que um artista pode ter, meu amigo: Uma musa."

Nesse momento, o toque do Shimura despertou uma reação no Uchiha que, pela primeira vez, fez um contato visual com o amigo. Um olhar ausente e ainda vazio, mas que Sai sabia que era para ele. Suspirou e, segurando os ombros largos do amigo, disse olhando-o no fundo dos orbes negros:

"Se vai te ajudar a sair dessa, eu vou encontrar a garota para você!"

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**

Kuso - Droga!

Geijutsu Daigaku - Faculdade de Artes

Konnichiwa - Boa Tarde

Sumie - Pintura tradicional japonesa

 **Notas finais:**

Músicas que me inspiraram a escrever esta história:

Bathroom - The gazette

Lead me - Sistar

Espero que gostem e acompanhem os próximos capítulos. Não pretendo fazer uma fic grande, mas já escrevi ate o cap 3, então... xD


	2. Écarté

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo, people~~

Queria antes de começar, agradecer a tds as pessoas que estão deixando reviews para mim. Obrigada mesmo! Com a mudança de plataforma, é difícil trazer leitores e ter feedback das histórias, então as palavras de vcs são MUITO importantes para me motivar a continuar escrevendo e tal. Gratidão 3

Bom, aqui está o capítulo 2 de LEAD ME, espero que gostem e aviso que o 3 demorará um pouquinho mais pq vou terminar de escrever o capítulo final de ROOMMATE antes. Mas, é uma questão de poucas semanas. Não se preocupem!

Beijos e boa leitura^^

* * *

 **2\. Écarté**

Sasuke bebericava o expresso aguado que a garçonete da cafeteria da Konoha Daigaku deixara a sua frente segundos atrás. Apesar do esforço colossal que estava fazendo, não consegui lembrar-se claramente das últimas 4 semanas de sua vida. Apenas flashs e fragmentos de memórias desconexas vinham-lhe a mente.

"Juro que não se lembra de nada disso?" Sai, que estava sentado a sua frente, indagava-lhe com uma expressão nula, mas com um tom de vez ligeiramente incrédulo.

"Eu já disse que não! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que só lembro de ter voltado para casa depois daquela aula e acordado dois dias atrás no hospital."

Conforme Itachi havia dito ao moreno Shimura, internar Sasuke foi a única opção encontrada pela família e pelos médicos para tirar o Uchiha de seu surto. O rapaz ficou cerca de 2 dias tomando remédios e recebendo diversas terapias com estímulos nervosos na tentativa de fazer sua mente voltar a compreender que havia um mundo fora do corpo novamente. Contudo, aquela forma artificial de "acordar" Sasuke havia deixado o caçula Uchiha um pouco desorientado e confuso, como se de fato tivesse sido acordado no meio de um sono profundo. E, para piorar, não sentia-se completamente livre dos pensamentos que o prenderam em sua crise.

"Mas você sabe o motivo desse surto, não?"

Sasuke inspirou fundo e soltou o ar pesadamente recostando-se na cadeira e jogando a cabeça para trás. Na cafeteria, o aroma de café tomava de conta do ambiente nada refinado. Apesar de ser uma universidade particular cara, especializada em coisas bonitas, aquela cafeteria era feia e trivial. Poderia ser facilmente encontrada em qualquer outra universidade no mundo: Balcão transparente para bolos e salgados, mesas brancas com cadeiras tubuladas, atendente com cara de tédio. Talvez por isso o Uchiha gostava tanto de frequentá-la. Ali, nada poderia atrair seu olhar! Nada seria tão maravilhoso que, ao entrar por suas pupilas, se fixaria em seu cérebro a ponto de fazê-lo perder a noção da realidade. Nada ali seria como ela...

"Aquela garota..." Respondeu em voz baixa enquanto fitava o teto e logo complementou: "Preciso vê-la de novo!"

"Para o seu cérebro virar gelatina de novo?"

"Você não entenderia... Se eu fechar os olhos agora consigo ver perfeitamente cada traço de seu corpo, rosto, olhos... Mas ela está inerte, sem vida, em silêncio... Eu tenho que vê-la em movimento, ouvir sua voz, saber quem ela é." Sasuke falava com os olhos fechados e pausadamente. Sai elevou o lábio superior em uma expressão de nojo e perguntou:

"Maaas.. se descobrir quem ela é, você não vai virar um desses malucos stalkers que rouba calcinhas e tira fotos escondidas, vai?"

"Claro que não, boke! Eu não preciso disso!" O Uchiha respondeu irritadiço fazendo o amigo rir.

"Hai, hai! Eu sei disso! Estava apenas conferido, afinal, não é sempre que um amigo retorna de um manicômio." Sai disse batendo no ombro do Uchiha.

"O respeito com que você lida com meus problemas de saúde é tocante" Sasuke rebateu.

"Não precisa ficar bravo porque hoje é o seu dia de sorte, Sasuke kun!"

Estendeu um papel amarelo de notas para o amigo onde era possível ler _Modelo vivo para a turma das 15 horas: Hyuuga Hinata. Matrícula: 1743925, ID._

"Você não lembra, mas eu prometi encontrar a sua garota e encontrei! É eu sei. Você me ama."

Surpreso, Sasuke ouviu toda a jornada vivida por Sai enquanto o Uchiha esteve internado. O moreno Shimura contou detalhadamente como havia gasto dias em andanças pela coordenação do curso de artes plásticas na tentativa de ter acesso aos arquivos contendo as listas de nomes dos modelos vivos. O rapaz precisou de muita habilidade, e alguns galanteios, para convencer uma das jovens estagiárias a lhe dar acesso às fichas de autorização que os voluntários precisavam assinar antes de posar nas oficinas de desenho nú. Com a data da aula em mãos, Sai finalmente descobrira quem era a musa de olhos perolados de Sasuke

"Ainda é muito pouco... O ID é gigantesco." Sasuke suspirou derrotado.

ID era a sigla utilizada para "Instituto de Dança" na Konoha Daigaku. Apesar de ter em mãos duas informações importantes, nome e instituto, ainda era muito pouco dentro do universo universitário. O Instituto de Dança era um complexo muito grande: Seis blocos no total, cada um com três andares e um suntuoso teatro para as apresentações da universidade. Sem contar que era dividido em vários departamentos e, estes, em várias habilitações: Balé Clássico, Danças Urbanas, Danças Tradicionais, Jazz, Crítica em Dança, além das divisões entre licenciaturas e bacharelados. Procurar Hinata ali seria como procurar uma agulha em um palheiro.

"Calma! Também já achei solução para isso. Ela é do curso de Balé Clássico. Não, Não precisa se humilhar, Sasuke kun. Eu sei que você está em lágrimas com a minha eficiência." A voz de Sai soou sarcástica enquanto ele cruzava os braços em uma postura forçosamente arrogante.

"O que mais descobriu?" Sasuke perguntou ignorando as brincadeiras do amigo. Por sua postura era fácil dizer que estava se controlando para segurar tudo o que sabia e deixar o Uchiha curioso.

"Hinata san é uma das grandes promessas desta universidade. Graças ao seu talento, dizem que assim que se formar ela vai embora para a Rússia. Já está de contrato assinado e tudo. Vem de uma família rica, é bem educada, gentil e reservada. Resumindo: não é para o seu bico... Ino fez questão de frisar nessa última frase."

Ah! Então foi desta forma que Sai havia descoberto todas aquelas informações!

Yamanaka Ino, a namorada de Sai, era estudante do curso de teatro com especialização em musicais, logo, provavelmente, devia conhecer Hinata da montagem de algum espetáculo. Uma loira de olhos azuis, espontânea, sorridente e muito bonita. Um pouco acima do peso para os padrões de Sasuke, mas ainda assim muito sexy. Logo que a conheceram, apesar de não falar sobre isso, Sai demonstrou claros sinais de interesse na loira. Sasuke, sabendo das dificuldades do Shimura em lidar com sentimentos, preferiu priorizar a amizade e dispensou a Yamanaka neutralizando qualquer chance que ela imaginava ter. Desde então, não se davam muito bem. A garota nunca aceitou ter seu orgulho ferido pelo clássico fora com gelo que Sasuke lhe deu quando a moça tentou insinuar-se a ele.

"Fala para a Ino que a opinião dela não me interessa, mas que valeu pelas informações." O Uchiha disse antes de beber em um só gole o expresso que já estava frio e levantar-se apressadamente da mesa deixando a conta para Sai pagar.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

O Instituto de Dança ficava relativamente distante do prédio de Artes Plásticas, onde o Uchiha estudava. Entretanto, conhecia muito bem aqueles prédios brancos, ou melhor, conhecia bem algumas das bailarinas que estudavam naqueles prédios.

Seu sucesso com a mulheres era notório, assim como seu talento com os pincéis. Fosse por atração física, fosse por interesse na personalidade das belas artes, o Uchiha estava sempre sendo alvo das atenções femininas. Sasuke fazia o tipo, misterioso que enlouquecia algumas mulheres. Também tinha o ar desinteressado de alguém que não se deixa surpreender por beleza ou voluptuosidade. Era um homem difícil de alcançar, o que mexia com o orgulho, principalmente, daquelas mulheres acostumadas a serem paparicadas devido a sua aparência. Elas acabavam a seus pés na esperança de serem notadas e alcançarem seu coração.

Contudo, Toda a destreza que tinha com as tintas, faltava-lhe no gerenciamento de seus envolvimentos amorosos. A frieza do Uchiha não se limitava às aparências: Não havia no rapaz um interesse verdadeiro em romances e paixões. Seu único e verdadeiro amor era a pintura. Sempre buscava manter seus affairs no nível do contato físico, o que nem sempre dava certo. Volta e meia as coisas fugiam de seu controle e alguma garota se convencia de que poderia fazê-lo amá-la... E esse era o caso de algumas alunas do ID que faziam Sasuke preferir manter-se o mais longe possível daquele lugar.

Parou o carro no estacionamento em frente à entrada principal e adentrou o prédio. Andou por vários corredores e passou por várias salas de treino. Viu vários grupos treinando, alongando, acertando coreografias, limpando erros, acertando tempos e etc. As salas de treino possuíam uma das paredes feita de vidro, o que permitia aos transeuntes, assistir o que se passava em seu interior. Depois de caminhar por mais ou menos 40 minutos sem destino certo sob olhares e comentários contidos provocados pela presença do "príncipe-artista" no lugar, Sasuke praguejou para si mesmo. Havia gasto tanto tempo percorrendo todos os andares de um só bloco e não havia nem sinal de Hinata. Poderia gastar a vida inteira nisso, pois não havia garantias nem de que estivessem no mesmo prédio. Foi quando decidiu abandonar o orgulho e começar a perguntar para os alunos que encontrava:

"Por acaso sabe onde encontro uma aluna chamada Hyuuga Hinata?" Perguntou a, mais ou menos, dez pessoas até que uma garota de estatura mediana e cabelos em coques chineses respondeu:

"Hinata chan? Hum... Ela deve estar em uma das salas de piano do bloco multiuso. Por quê?" Sasuke não respondeu e apenas agradeceu com uma leve menção.

O bloco multiuso não ficava muito longe dali, mas não era muito usado pelos alunos. Sasuke já havia passado muito tempo com algumas garotas naquelas salas justamente por esse motivo. As salas de piano ficavam no subsolo. Eram amplas, porém com iluminação ruim. Provavelmente Hinata preferia ficar sozinha. Logo que desceu as últimas escadas, ouviu o som da música clássica e, na última sala do corredor, treinando na barra de exercícios, pode vê-la.

Colã preto, meia-calça fina cor de rosa, saia leve de tecido fino no mesmo tom da meia e sapatilhas cor de champagne. Hinata treinava em frente ao espelho, concentrada, atenta, linda... Seu olhar estava fixo em suas pernas. Seus longos cabelos azul índigo estavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça. Alguns fios soltos que caíam sobre seu rosto e o brilho suave de um suor fino que cobria a testa denunciavam que ela já estava ali há algumas horas. Sasuke ficou observando imóvel durante alguns instantes até dizer para si mesmo:

"Terpsícore..."

"A musa da dança? Não mesmo! Eu diria que ela está mais para Ko-omote de teatro noh" A voz feminina grave disse ao lado do Uchiha.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e suspirou derrotado. Havia sido encontrado mais rápido do que imaginara.

"Olha só! Você me achou, Karin. Já não precisa mais ficar me mandando áudios no meio da noite dizendo que quer me ver." O rapaz virou-se e viu uma moça de óculos pretos, estatura mediana, olhos e cabelos muito vermelhos.

"Já disse que aquilo foi um acidente depois de uma bebedeira! Não vá achando que eu ainda sinto qualquer coisa por você!" A ruiva arrumou nervosamente os óculos enquanto corava e completava a fala:

"Mas, não foi muito difícil encontrar você aqui! Todas as bailarinas estavam comentando que você estava perambulando pelo ID procurando a _princesa_. O que quer com ela?"

A moça obviamente enciumada, Uzumaki Karin, era uma estudante do curso de Crítica em Dança e uma das garotas com quem o Uchiha manteve um relacionamento descompromissado meses atrás. Desde o início Sasuke havia deixado claro que seria um relacionamento aberto e que não pretendia envolver sentimentos muito profundos. Porém, Karin, mesmo diante dos avisos do moreno, insistiu em elevar as coisas a outro nível. O resultado foi uma garota de coração quebrado e muito irritada e um rapaz despreocupado e feliz por ter se livrado de um grande problema.

"O que sabe sobre ela?" Sasuke perguntou voltando o olhar para Hinata e ignorando a conversa que Karin iniciava. Sabia que se não cortasse a moça logo abriria espaço para mais alguns meses de perseguição e telefonemas no meio da madrugada com declarações de amor alcoolizadas.

"Além do fato de que ela, provavelmente, morreu e foi substituída por um robô?" A ruiva disse em tom de deboche. Sasuke a olhou com um ar confuso.

"Que horas são?" Karin perguntou.

"Seis da tarde." Sasuke respondeu.

"Então significa que ela já está aqui treinando há, pelo menos, quatro horas. Direto. Sem intervalo. Treina mais do que qualquer um que eu já vi. Até o limite da exaustão. Tudo para ser perfeita."

"E essa cara de desprezo é só inveja mesmo?" O Uchiha perguntou com uma voz inexpressiva.

"Fala sério! Olhe bem para ela. Está vendo algum sentimento saindo dali? 100% técnica, 0% paixão! Por isso a chamei de Ko-Omote: só tem uma expressão. Nesse semestre, na temporada de espetáculos, ela será a Bailarina em 'O Soldadinho de Chumbo'. Papel perfeito para alguém que ainda não conseguiu sair da caixinha..." Sasuke desviou o olhar e observou Hinata em mais um movimento. Ela estava tão concentrada que não percebeu a discussão que acontecia do lado de fora sobre sua dança.

Lembrou-se de um crítico de artes que disse a mesma coisa a respeito de suas obras: sem paixão. Disse que suas obras eram interessantes e inovadoras, mas que não transmitiam sentimento. Na época não se importou com a fala de um crítico desconhecido, mas guardou essas palavras porque havia sido o tipo de observação que nunca havia sido feito sobre seu trabalho antes.

"O mais triste é que ela não era assim. Mas, depois que ela terminou com meu primo as coisas ficaram desse jeito..."

"Naruto?" Sasuke perguntou incrédulo.

"E eu tenho outro primo?" Respondeu grosseiramente.

Naruto era o tipo de pessoa que não combinava com a figura que Sasuke via diante de si. O loiro de olhos azuis de jeito espalhafatoso e voz estridente era um velho conhecido do Uchiha dos tempos de escola. Sempre matando aula e dançando pelos corredores, o jovem já se destacava pelo talento, mas tentava competir com o Uchiha em quase tudo.

"Há 1 ano ele foi convidado para integrar uma crew que reúne apenas a nata da dança de rua em Los Angeles. Esse sempre foi o sonho dele e era uma chance única. Acabou se transferindo para lá sem pensar duas vezes. Naruto disse que ela não chorou e que ficou feliz por ele, mas, desde então, toda vez que a vejo tenho certeza de que vai surtar a qualquer momento... Você ainda não me respondeu o que quer com a Hinata."

"E nem vou responder." Sasuke respondeu sem emoção. Karin riu e disse com desdém:

"Desista se acha que vai conseguir levá-la para cama, como já fez com metade dessa universidade. É uma princesa que veio de uma família rica e tradicional. O tipo de menina romântica criada em redoma de vidro. Nunca seria o tipo de garota que aceita um relacionamento como o que tínhamos. Um cara como você, não tem a menor chance." Karin alertou o Uchiha.

Naquela noite, Sasuke não conseguiu dormir direito. Seus sonhos estavam povoados com visões de braços e pernas movimentando-se no ar. A música clássica repetia-se infinitamente e os olhos perolados o olhavam oblíquos, disfarçadamente ignorando sua devoção.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

No dia seguinte Sasuke voltou ao instituto de dança por volta do mesmo horário e, como Karin havia dito, Hinata estava lá. A moça treinava giros e sequência de movimentos. Tudo com muita atenção e concentração. Sasuke a observava sem chamar atenção. Movimentos graciosos, mas ao mesmo tempo firmes e precisos. Hinata vestia uma roupa de treino diferente: Calça folgada de malha preta, blusa regata branca justa no corpo. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma longa trança que começava no alto da cabeça e caía nas costas. Depois de uma sequência de giros, a jovem percebeu o olhar interessado do Uchiha que, após uma pausa, entrou na sala.

"Olá." A jovem cumprimentou enquanto abria a garrafa mineral e bebericava alguns goles.

"Você é Hyuuga Hinata, certo?" A moça assentiu curiosa e Sasuke continuou.

"Quero que pose para mim..." Hinata o olhou sem entender o que Sasuke queria dizer, então o rapaz explicou.

"Há algum tempo você foi modelo vivo no departamento de Artes Plásticas. Quero que pose de novo para mim."

O rosto de Hinata passou de levemente rosado devido aos exercícios, a um tom vermelho pimentão ao ouvir essas palavras.

"A-aquilo foi um um um... exercício para palco. N-não pretendo fazer novamente." Sua vergonha era visível.

"Sabe que eu sou? Algumas pessoas se descabelariam para ter um desenho feito por mim." O Uchiha insistiu.

"Eu sei muito bem quem você é Uchiha san, a universidade inteira sabe. Mas não há possibilidade alguma de eu tirar a roupa na frente de um desconhecido novamente. Não pretendo repetir aquela experiência horrível nunca mais. Agora com licença." E pegando sua bolsa e saiu da sala.

Sasuke riu de sua situação. Exatamente como Karin havia dito, Hinata não quis nem ouvir sua conversa. Teria que pensar em uma forma de convencê-la...

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

"Tenho uma solução para isso!" Sasuke gritou ao ver Hinata que acabara de sair do prédio multiuso, caminhando em direção ao estacionamento.

Banho tomado, roupas tocadas e um aroma de sabonete que deixava um rastro que invadia o olfato do moreno. Sasuke havia esperado a moça na saída do prédio de dança e a seguiu até perto de seu carro dizendo:

"Você disse que não tiraria a roupa para um desconhecido, certo?"

Hinata, que antes tentava ignorar o jovem, virou-se de súbito com o indicador sobre os lábios em sinal de silêncio.

"Shhhhh! Você, por favor, poderia parar de repetir isso em voz alta? Já disse que foi apenas um exercícios e nada mais."

Com um sorriso dissimulado no rosto, o Uchiha aproximou-se estendendo a mão em direção à garota e disse:

"Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke e a partir de hoje serei o seu melhor amigo." Hinata olhou para a mão de Sasuke com uma expressão desconfiada. Olhou de volta para o moreno e perguntou:

"O que você quer comigo? Pelo que eu saiba é só estalar seus dedos e várias garotas, bem mais bonitas do que eu, estariam prontas para posar da forma que você quisesse. Por que está me seguindo?"

"É porque... você brilha." Ele respondeu sinceramente.

Hinata ficou calada e claramente encabulada. Parecia surpresa com o que acabara de ouvir. Pensou durante um instante e respondeu entrando em seu carro:

"Sinto muito, Uchiha san. Mas é a minha palavra final." Disse enquanto ligava os motores.

"Ok! Mas fique sabendo que não é do meu feitio desistir!" Sasuke aumentou a voz no final da frase para que Hinata o escutasse mesmo com o carro em movimento, distanciando-se dele.

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**

Boke - Idiota

Ko-omote - Máscara do teatro Noh (teatro tradicional japonês onde os atores usam máscaras para atuar) que representa uma mulher jovem. Geralmente durante a peça é possuída por sentimentos de raiva/ciúmes/vingança e se transforma em uma Hanya (monstro vermelho com chifres).

 **Notas finais:**

Espero que gostem e NÃO DESISTAM DE LER, PFV! Palavra de escoteiro que vou terminar de escrever! LOL

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo^^


	3. Aquarela

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo, people~~

Quem acompanha a minha page no facebook sabe que fizemos uma enquete para decidir qual fic seria retomada logo apos a finalização de ROOMMATE e tchan, tchan, tchan! LEAD ME foi a vencedora!

A votação foi MEGA apertada 37 votos a 36 em uma virada de última hora! A outra opção, Livrai-nos do mal, chegou a abrir 10 pontos de vantagem, mas não deu! HAHAHA Todo mundo quer saber por que a Hina tirou a roupa e se o Sasuke vai controlar a obsessão que desenvolveu por ela.

Então, aqui está!

Beijos e boa leitura^^

* * *

 **3\. Aquarela**

"Ano, ne. Sasuke kun não sai mais do nosso departamento. Está o tempo todo atrás da _princesa..._ "

"Mou.. Aposto que é ela quem está o obrigando a fazer isso. Sasuke kun nunca andou atrás de uma garota assim!"

No chuveiro do vestiário universitário, Hinata ouvia as duas bailarinas que conversavam a seu respeito em voz intencionalmente alta. Perfeito! Era tudo o que precisava! Mais motivos para falarem mal dela pelas costas!

"Ela só está querendo esfregar na cara de todo mundo que está dormindo com ele!"

"Taku... Não passa de mais uma garota vulgar se fingindo de santinha!"

Esperou o vestiário ficar novamente vazio antes de sair da cabine de banho. Precisava vestir-se e para fazer a única coisa que ainda lhe interessava na vida: dançar. Suspirou derrotada. Como se já não bastasse a competição natural que existia entre as bailarinas, agora também teria que lidar com o comportamento infantil das fãs de Uchiha Sasuke. E não era para menos! Há 2 semanas que o pintor ia todos os dias assistir aos seus treinos... Se aquelas garotas soubessem o quanto o Uchiha era esquisito, se uniriam para ajudá-la ao invés de escrutiná-la gratuitamente!

Com o eco dos próprios passos ressoando pelos corredores, Hinata chegou a sua sala favorita: a terceira sala de piano no subsolo do bloco multiuso. Poucos alunos costumavam utilizar aqueles espaços devido a ausência do serviço de wi-fi, tomadas antigas, iluminação que não era das melhores e etc. Mas, para a Hyuuga, aquele era seu pequeno oásis de paz longe dos olhares de julgamento que vez ou outra sentia sobre si. Oásis, esse, que estava sendo maculado pela presença de um certo intruso. Um pintor que chegava sempre nos momentos finais. Entrava como se fossem amigos íntimos e ficava o tempo todo falando sobre coisas aleatórias como um rádio velho. Por mais que Hinata nada respondesse, ele era impertinente o suficiente para ficar divagando sozinho, e arrogante o suficiente para tecer comentários sobre as próprias observações. Ao término do treino, ele calmamente se despedia e dizia que estaria ali no dia seguinte. Questionou-se se a solução para livrar-se da perseguição de Uchiha Sasuke não seria uma simples mudança de sala, mas chegou a conclusão de que não valeria a pena.

Prendeu os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e calçou as sapatilhas de ponta assumindo a legítima aparência de uma bailarina. Trajando colã preto e uma saia godê vermelha, iniciou a sequencia de exercícios que sabia de cor desde criança a fim de aquecer e alongar os firmes e delgados músculos: de leves demi-plíés e battements tendus em 1ª posição até os cansativos grands battements.

Quando o relógio indicou uma hora desde o início de seu treino, Hinata ligou o velho toca cds que sempre carregava por ser um dos poucos aparelhos elétricos compatíveis com as tomadas antigas daquela sala e assumiu posição em frente ao espelho. Naquela tarde, se concentraria, mais do que nunca, em corrigir _aquele_ problema. Logo a música clássica invadiu o ambiente penumbroso. O andamento moderato entregava aos entendedores de balé que se tratava da _Habañera_ da peça _Carmen Suite_. A história da cigana Carmen e seu amado Don José era embalada pela música flamenca que, aliada à coreografia sensual, exigia muita técnica e fluidez em sua execução.

A entrada, feita ao primeiro acorde, consistia em um salto seguido de uma sequencia de movimentações infantis e poses arrogantes de braços e mãos. Hinata já havia ensaiado tantas vezes esse trecho que não precisava mais pensar para executá-lo. Apenas ouvia a melodia e deixava os movimentos fluírem através do corpo. Primeiro tempo, segundo tempo, terceiro e assim por diante. A jovem observava através do grande espelho da sala a movimentação que sabia estar perfeita: precisão de movimentos, saltos altos, leveza na aterrizagem e técnica impecável... Porém, algo ainda estava ruim.

Dançava, dançava e dançava. Sabia que sua técnica estava perfeita, que a coreografia estava internalizada e limpa, mas aquele sentimento incomodo de que algo fundamental estava faltando teimava em persistir. Após os 3 minutos de música terem se passado, Hinata voltou a faixa e iniciou novamente a coreografia. Com mais ímpeto, mais força, mas ainda o mesmo resultado.

Novamente! Com mais suavidade, mais cautela... ainda não era isso.

De novo! Dessa vez, com mais sensualidade. Todavia, algo ainda estava tão errado que estragava absolutamente toda a execução. Tal como uma pessoa bonita com dentes podres, não era possível ignorar o desconforto que causava a quem olhava.

Após a 6ª tentativa frustrada, jogou-se no chão para beber um pouco de água antes de tentar novamente. Com a respiração descompassada, sorveu alguns goles e observou-se no espelho. Alguns fios haviam se soltado de sua trança e estavam grudados no fino suor de seu rosto. As maçãs do rosto estavam vermelhas e os olhos duros e sem expressão.

Jogou furiosamente a garrafa plástica no canto da sala. Com a respiração pesada, Hinata observou o objeto explodir contra a parede enquanto lágrimas de ultraje vazaram silenciosas de seus olhos. Com força, socou o chão repetidas vezes até surgirem pequenas gotas de sangue em suas alvas mãos. Havia uma fúria dentro de si com a qual a jovem bailarina não sabia lidar. O que havia acontecido consigo mesma? Como podia ser tão fraca? A cada dia tinha mais ódio do que havia se tornado! Urrando de ira, golpeou os próprios pés várias vezes até a dor lhe vencer e, chorando, deitar-se no chão.

Estava quebrada e não sabia como nem onde se consertar.

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Perto do final da tarde, Sasuke chegou ao prédio multiuso do Instituto de Dança. Mochila nas costas, mãos nos bolsos da calça escura. Como de costume, Hinata estava treinando em sua sala mal iluminada no subsolo. Através do vidro, o Uchiha observou com atenção cada movimento da moça. Séria e concentrada como sempre. Quando seus olhos se cruzaram através do vidro, o rapaz acenou com uma expressão leve. Hinata apenas voltou sua concentração para o treino, fingindo ignorar a presença do Uchiha que apenas soltou um sorriso de soslaio. Já estava acostumado a essa reação fria tão visivelmente proposital a fim de fazê-lo desistir. Ajeitou a jaqueta jeans que vestia sobre a camisa branca e adentrou a sala. Não abriria mão de sua musa tão facilmente.

"Você, por favor, poderia parar se me seguir?" A Hyuuga disse sem desviar os olhos do espelho no momento em que o rapaz fechava a porta atrás de si.

"Não posso. Você ainda não aceitou ser minha modelo." Sasuke respondeu em um tom sínico enquanto sentava-se no banco do grande piano de cauda que sempre era ignorado durante os treinos de Hinata. A jovem bailarina não respondeu. Apenas voltou sua concentração novamente para o espelho a sua frente.

O jeito como sua testa se contraia quando errava algo, a forma como arqueava levemente as sobrancelhas ao observar os movimentos das mãos e, até mesmo, a leve contração de seus lábios durante um movimento mais dolorido. O Uchiha soltou um meio sorriso ao confirmar que estavam ali todos os pequenos detalhes que havia registrado na memória dias antes. Pequenos gestos e manias de Hinata que a tornavam perfeita e imperfeita ao mesmo tempo. Linda, delicada e totalmente entregue ao que fazia. Contudo, sempre que acabavam os treinos, havia uma insatisfação evidente em seu olhar. Sasuke se perguntava se ela não percebia que seus erros faziam-na ficar ainda mais graciosa e que o alívio que demonstrava após os acertos deixavam seu rosto ainda mais iluminado.

"O departamento inteiro está me olhando torto por sua causa." Logo após concluir o treino, pela primeira vez, Hinata iniciou uma conversa com o pintor.

"Por minha causa?" Sasuke se fez de desentendido.

"Sabe muito bem do que estou falando." A jovem respondeu enquanto apagava as luzes e trancava a sala praticamente expulsando o Uchiha de lá.

Claro que ele sabia. Infelizmente, algumas mulheres podiam ser extremamente cruéis umas com as outras quando a atenção masculina estava em jogo. Provavelmente, suas fãs e suas ex-ficantes estavam fofocando a respeito dos dois pelos 4 cantos do departamento de dança. Situação que podia não irritar o moreno, mas que, para uma garota como Hinata, devia ser um estorvo. Não era sua intenção causar inconvenientes à moça, mas também não podia abandonar o pouco progresso que havia feito até ali. Deveria passar para um plano de ação mais efetivo ao invés de ficar apenas cercando-a. Elevou a voz e perguntou à bailarina que já se afastava em direção ao vestiário:

"Quer ir tomar um café?" Hinata parou e suspirou antes de responder com os braços cruzados:

"Você é muito insistente, sabia? Se fosse outra pessoa, já teria chamado a polícia."

"Não acho que você queira chamar a polícia. Sabe que não sou um perigo..." Sasuke respondeu em um tom honesto, mas que causou pouco efeito na Hyuuga:

"Desculpe, mas já tem minha resposta. Não posso te dar o que você quer." E seguiu seu caminho em direção ao vestiário.

Hinata era uma garota esperta. Sabia o tipo de armadilhas os homens costumavam armar para atrair garotas como ela e, assim como Karin havia dito, a Hyuuga não era do tipo de aceitar romances de uma noite apenas. Não que essa fosse a real intenção do Uchiha, mas, devido a sua fama, era natural que ela pensasse que toda essa conversa de modelo fosse apenas uma desculpa para levá-la para cama.

"No momento, a única coisa que eu quero é tomar um café com você." Aproximando-se, Sasuke reafirmou a ausência de segundas intenções à jovem que ainda não parecia exatamente convencida.

"É sério! Não estou tentando transar com você! Apesar desse lindo par de seios que você tem, no momento, meu interesse no seu corpo é inteiramente profissional."

A frase à la Sai fez Hinata corar violentamente e olhar ao redor conferindo apreensiva se não havia alguém ouvindo aquela conversa. Contudo, a honestidade brutal do Uchiha pareceu ter finalmente alcançado algum exito perante a moça:

"Ok, me espere na saída."

 **~x*X* *X*x~**

Desde a última vez que estivera ali, a cafeteria do prédio de artes visuais da Konoha Daigaku havia conseguido o que, para Sasuke, parecia impensável: ficar ainda mais feia.

Os donos haviam colocado uma máquina fotocopiadora operada por um rapaz que sustentava uma expressão tão, ou mais, entediada do que a da atendente do balcão. Analisando a forma com que ambos apoiavam seus queixos nas mãos e os cotovelos nos balcões, pareciam estar em uma competição silenciosa para descobrir quem morria de enfado primeiro. Melhor assim. Levar Hinata a um lugar refinado apenas reforçaria as desconfianças da bailarina em relação a ele.

O ventilador de teto produzia um chiado baixo, fino e constante que preenchia o local vazio devido ao horário avançado do período vespertino. A bailarina e o pintor escolheram uma mesa próxima a janela e sentaram-se de frente um para o outro. Logo após Sasuke erguer a mão, o salão se encheu do som oco dos saltos da garçonete que se aproximara para anotar os pedidos. O Uchiha pediu a especialidade da casa: expresso feito com grãos de baixa qualidade e água em excesso. A Hyuuga, por sua vez, arriscou um milk tea.

"Quando estava te procurando as pessoas fizeram milhares de observações a seu respeito, quase todas no sentido de me afastar de você" Sasuke iniciou uma conversa quando a funcionária se afastou ainda escrevendo os pedidos no bloquinho.

"E por que?" Hinata perguntou curiosa.

"Pelo visto você é alguém que todos enxergam como se tivesse uma redoma ao redor." Ouvindo as palavras do rapaz, a Hyuuga comentou como se já tivesse ouvido esse tipo de observação a seu respeito anteriormente:

"Não sou muito boa em me aproximar das pessoas, e, consequentemente, em deixá-las aproximarem-se de mim. Acho que resultado da criação tradicional."

"Família severa?" Sasuke perguntou desinteressadamente.

"Família de Kabuki"

"Kabuki?" O Uchiha ficou surpreso ao ouvir o tipo de família a qual Hinata pertencia.

De fato, famílias de Kabuki eram extremamente tradicionais e tidas como patrimônio vivo japonês. Não devia ser fácil crescer em um lar assim. Talvez fosse dali a impressão que tinha de que Hinata estava sempre tensa. Havia na bailarina uma apreensão tênue e perene que transpassava suas feições e se refletia nos ombros constantemente rígidos. Contudo, esse incômodo era algo que já estava ali a tanto tempo que a moça nem mais percebia sua existência. Já está mesclado a seu corpo de tal forma que se tornaram um só.

"Sim! O fato de meu pai ter tido apenas 2 filhas contribuiu para a rigidez. Para nossa sorte, meu tio teve um filho que vem sendo preparado desde sempre para ser onnagata. Dizem que ele é o gênio do estilo... mas na verdade é apenas insustentavelmente arrogante. E você, Uchiha san?" A jovem completou mudando de assunto e levando o foco da conversa para longe de sua vida privada.

"Não tenho uma história tão interessante assim para contar sobre minha família." Sasuke respondeu depois de pensar um pouco.

"Não acho que seja verdade. O maior pintor de sua geração não tem uma boa história?"

"Nada além de uma típica família de classe média. Pais preocupados, um irmão implicante, essas coisas."

Hinata achou graça da forma despreocupada com que Sasuke descreveu a trivialidade de sua família e sorriu miúdo. Um sorriso pequeno, originado de algo não tão engraçado assim. Daqueles que usam apenas com os lábios, mas, ainda assim, era a primeira vez que o Uchiha a via sorrir...

"Costuma vir muito aqui? Nem precisou olhar o cardápio para escolher o que beber..."

Sasuke sentiu sua mente dar um pequeno passo para trás. Em um milésimo de segundo, pensou em todos nos movimentos que aqueles lábios poderiam fazer. Expressões de felicidade, medo, dor, raiva. Pensou nos dentes brancos enfileirados, um logo após o outro, e na língua rosada movendo-se freneticamente. Nesse momento, a garçonete se aproximava e colocava à frente de ambos os pedidos que haviam feito. Sasuke tossiu na tentativa de interromper o fluxo de ideias que cegavam-lhe a mente e finalmente respondeu:

"É calmo, tranquilo e eu tenho um cartão-fidelidade que me dá 10% de desconto a cada 3 expressos." Enumerou suas motivações para frequentar a cafeteria por mais que os produtos oferecidos fossem de baixa qualidade.

"Eu também tenho um desses para a cafeteria do ID. Uma pena que lá nunca esteja calmo ou tranquilo." A bailarina comentou alheia ao conflito interno do pintor.

Enquanto Hinata falava, Sasuke puxou, de dentro do bolso da jaqueta, uma cartela com comprimidos brancos. Engoliu duas unidades com o expresso e, torcendo para que a Hyuuga não estranhasse sua movimentação repentina, disse:

"Fiquei sabendo que você vai para a Rússia quando acabar a faculdade..."

"Ah! Sim... Um olheiro do Bolshoi assistiu uma apresentação há 2 anos e a companhia decidiu me levar para o grupo principal em Moscou."

Apesar de esta ser, supostamente, a realização do sonho de qualquer bailarino, Hinata não aparentava animação à altura de sua conquista.

"Boa família, bem sucedida na área antes mesmo de ser formar. É por isso te chamam de princesa?" As sobrancelhas da jovem contraíram-se em um movimento quase imperceptível de tão rápido. Sasuke entendeu que havia posto o dedo na ferida de Hinata no instante em que ela respondeu:

"As pessoas me chamam assim porque pensam que eu não serei inteligente o suficiente para entender quais são as reais intenções por detrás dessa palavra bonita. Na minha frente me chamam de princesa, e pelas costas de máscara de Noh, robô, entre outras coisas."

"Não acredito que os dirigentes de um dos balés mais prestigiados do mundo estejam dispostos a levar uma garota para a companhia principal só porque ela tem belos olhos. Você deve ter algo de especial..." Falou francamente.

Nesse momento os olhos de Hinata ficaram opacos e ela disse em um tom forçadamente animado:

"Mas, também não acredito que te chamem de gênio só por ter uma história de vida trivial de uma família de classe média."

De novo, a garota estava mudando elegantemente o foco da conversa e levando-o novamente para de si. Sasuke decidiu não mais lutar contra isso. Talvez abrindo um pouco mais sobre si mesmo, conseguiria um pouquinho que fosse da confiança da jovem.

"Meus quadros nascem de momentos de profundo devaneio onde só consigo pensar, imaginar, ver aquilo o que prendeu a minha atenção."

"E... eu foi um desses objetos de atenção?" A moça chegou a conclusão por si só.

"Não apenas isso. Geralmente, depois de alguns quadros, eu perco totalmente o interesse. Mas há algo diferente em você. Um amigo disse que você é minha musa."

"De alguma forma tenho que discordar do seu amigo. Eu não tenho nada de interessante e, se um dia já tive, desapareceu." Após um sorriso encabulado, Hinata concluiu pesarosamente e Sasuke encontrou a brecha que precisava.

"Tem uma coisa que não entendo a seu respeito... Se a ideia de posar para mim te assusta tanto, por que se voluntariou para ser modelo vivo naquele dia?"

"Já disse... foi um exercício de palco." A Hyuuga respondeu com o rosto corado sem encarar o Uchiha.

"Uma bailarina com sua experiencia não deveria precisar desse tipo de artifício para se sentir mais desinibida."

"Não foi para isso. Eu... preciso melhorar minhas emoções no palco. Achei que um choque como aquele poderia me ajudar."

"Ajudou?"

"Por favor, não quero mais falar sobre isso..." A bailarina encerrou a discussão antes de beber alguns goles de seu milk tea.

Tudo bem. Não imaginou que Hinata abriria seu coração e contaria todos os seus segredos.

Ao contrário do que esperaria de uma ex-namorada de Uzumaki Naruto, era muito difícil conversar com a bailarina. Hinata era uma moça reservada e era preciso muita delicadeza na aproximação. Um passo em falso e ela entraria em guarda e impediria qualquer movimento além de determinado ponto. Sentia como se a bailarina tivesse erguido barreiras ao ser redor que impediam a aproximação de outras pessoas, mas que ao mesmo tempo, estavam sufocando-a. Não seria nada fácil conquistar sua confiança.

Sasuke levantou-se e, abrindo sua mochila, tirou um tubo telescópico preto. Entre vários rolos de papel, puxou um pequeno rolo de papel áspero e entregou a Hinata. A jovem olhou-o confusa, porém aceitou e abriu. Foi quando percebeu que era uma aquarela extremamente realista de uma pequena bailarina desamarrando as sapatilhas. Ela não estava posando para o artista, pelo contrário, parecia estar em um movimento tão natural que Hinata se sentiu praticamente espionando a moça.

O coração da Hyuuga acelerou quando percebeu que a jovem da arte era ela mesma. Ao ler a assinatura no canto da obra, percebeu que tinha nas mãos uma pequena joia. Enrolou novamente e estendeu de volta a Sasuke dizendo:

"U-Uchiha san. Desculpe, m-mas eu não posso aceitar."

Como esperado de uma jovem da elite social japonesa, Hinata sabia muito bem que aquilo que segurava em suas mãos valia alguns milhares de dólares. Seria natural ficar constrangida por receber algo tão valioso. Porém, o pintor empurrou levemente sua mão e disse:

"Me chame de Sasuke e pense nisso como o pagamento por todos os quadros em que você inconscientemente posou para mim."

O rosto de Hinata corou violentamente enquanto ainda olhava para o rolo com uma expressão encantada.

"Parece que você não faz ideia do quanto é maravilhosa, Hinata. Eu poderia olhar para você a minha vida inteira e mesmo assim não se esgotariam as possibilidades... Gostaria de fazer com que você percebesse isso também."

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**

(ma) taku - Algo como, fala sério, caramba, putz

Kabuki - Teatro tradicional japonês onde só atuam homens

Onnagata - Ator de Kabuki que encena papéis femininos (e sim, eles estudam desde crianças para isso)

Noh - Outro teatro japon~es, mas os atores usam máscaras de madeira sobre os rostos.

 **Notas finais:**

Não penso quem escrever um fic muito longa. Também gostaria de escrever capítulos mais sucintos para aumentar a frequência de postagens. Vamos ver como vai ser. Bjos e até semana que vem^^


	4. Devant

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo, people~~

Há quanto tempo, ne?! Peço desculpas pela demora na atualização, mas, como alguns devem saber, abri contas no WATTPAD e INKSPIRED tbm!

Passei as últimas semanas trabalhando na alimentação dessas contas. Nunca imaginei que fosse demorar e cansar tanto! Mas, finalmente, terminei tudo e fiquei livre para terminar LEAD ME.

O capítulo de hoje trás um Sasuke mais divertido, apesar de se manter emburrado como nós conhecemos. Também quis aproximar os dois já que o nosso Uchiha favorito está se esforçando tanto para ser o BFF da Hina. 2 personagens novas farão aparição hj tbm! Espero que gostem!

Beijos e boa leitura^^

* * *

 **4\. Devant**

"Não." A voz de Ino ecoava enérgica pela área arborizada em frente à biblioteca universitária da Konoha Daigaku.

"Mas..."

"Não é não!" Com as mãos nos quadris a namorada de Sai repetia firmemente a decisão já tomada.

Pouco antes do início das aulas do período matutino Sasuke, acompanhado do amigo Sai, tentava convencer a loira Yamanaka a deixá-lo integrar a equipe de produção do espetáculo do qual seria a diretora. Uma tarefa que mostrou-se mais árdua do que o que já era esperado. Apesar de o moreno ter oferecido sua cara mão de obra voluntariamente para produzir os painéis dos diferentes cenários utilizados durante o evento, Ino estava irredutível. Contudo, igualmente determinado estava o Uchiha que fazia um esforço sobre-humano para ignorar as ofensas que a loira lhe dirigia e, ao mesmo tempo, buscar os melhores argumentos a fim de convencê-la. Afinal, Ino era sua única chance de continuar em contato com Hinata durante as semanas de preparação para a temporada de espetáculos da universidade.

.

 _"Não venha mais aos meus treinos, Sasuke kun." Hinata disse trancando a porta da sala._ _O moreno cruzou os braços e retrucou:_

 _"Pensei que já tivéssemos superado essa fase."_

 _"Não é isso. É que a partir da semana que vem estarei ocupada com o espetáculo da universidade e os ensaios são restritos à produção."_

 _._

Através de seu fiel escudeiro, Sai, ficou sabendo que a coordenadora-geral da equipe de produção e diretora do espetáculo do curso de Balé Clássico daquele semestre seria a Yamanaka. Depois de passar horas elaborando mentalmente todos os planos possíveis e mirabolantes para se juntar ao grupo, descobriu que sua única opção era jogar na lama o pouco de orgulho que ainda lhe restava e entrar em contato com Ino.

"Por mais que seja extremamente gratificante ver você descer do seu pedestal e vir aqui implorar a minha ajuda, Sasuke kun, está fora de cogitação colocar um maluco instável como você na minha equipe."

A dupla de pintores previu que a moça iria rejeitar a ideia sem, ao menos, pestanejar argumentando exatamente que Sasuke era alguém em quem não se podia confiar uma tarefa tão importante. Se ele entrasse em crise do nada, poderia largar tudo pela metade e deixar a produção em maus lençóis. Contudo, para isso, tinham uma carta na manga:

"Não se preocupe quanto a instabilidade dele, Ino. Eu estarei junto para evitar que qualquer coisa inesperada aconteça." Sai disse com seu sorriso de sempre na tentativa de ajudar o amigo.

A presença de Sai garantiria a certeza de que alguém, tão competente quanto o Uchiha, terminaria os painéis. Irritadiça, a moça rebateu:

"Você é a babá dele agora?"

Sasuke suspirou e disse com uma expressão grave em tom de súplica:

"Ino, tanomu yo! Sei que você não gosta de mim, mas não estaria te pedindo se houvesse outra forma." Como a loira continuava impassível com sua pose altiva de braços cruzados e sobrancelhas cerradas, Sai interveio:

"Pense na atenção especial que seu trabalho receberia, meu amor. Cenários produzidos pelos dois pintores mais famosos dessa geração. Tenho certeza que alcançaria um público que raramente viria a um espetáculo amador universitário..." O moreno Shimura argumentou apelando para o ego da namorada que, após alguns instantes de reflexão, respondeu derrotada:

"Ai! Vocês dois me enlouquecem! Está bem! Mas não quero saber de estrelismo. Serão tratados como dois estagiários iguais a todos os outros!"

"Obrigado, linda! Você é mesmo maravilhosa!" Sai jogava panos quentes enquanto abraçava Ino que o afastou dizendo:

"Não venha me bajulando! Enquanto estivermos nesse trabalho, você não terá regalias por ser meu namorado."

"Quando começamos?" Sasuke quis saber.

"Estejam no teatro principal do ID hoje às 4 horas. Vamos fazer uma reunião explicativa. Vou providenciar para que vocês tenham tudo o que precisam e iniciem os trabalhos ainda hoje." Virando-se para o Uchiha, a loira comentou com desdém antes de seguir para suas aulas:

"A propósito, Sasuke, será que você não está forçando um pouquinho demais, não? Atrás da Hinata como um cachorrinho... Taku!"

"Tenho que concordar com ela. Em três anos de faculdade essa á a primeira vez que se envolve em uma atividade extra-curricular e todos na Konoha Geijutsu Daigaku sabem muito bem o motivo..." Sai comentou virando-se para o amigo após a namorada deixar o local.

"Se eu me importasse com fofocas a meu respeito, nem saía de casa."

"Uau, Sasuke kun! Kakkoi yo! Vai começar a usar frases de efeito como essa para impressionar a Hinata san? Sugiro que eleve o nível, porque ouvi falar que ela é uma moça inteligente..." Sai comentou debochadamente, mas apenas recebeu um olhar frio de reprovação do outro moreno que afastou-se seguindo para a sala de aula.

.

~X**X~

.

"Mina san, konnichiwa! Sou a diretora, Yamanaka Ino, e gostaria de agradecer a todos que se inscreveram como voluntários na produção desse espetáculo." Ino, uma prancheta nas mãos, falava em voz alta do centro do grande círculo de alunos formado sobre o palco do teatro universitário.

Um grupo de mais ou menos 80 pessoas estava reunido naquela tarde. O número elevado de pessoas não surpreendia, afinal, aquele tipo de projeto era sempre muito procurado pelos estudantes como uma forma de aprender na prática os segredos da montagem de um espetáculo. Alguns pareciam totalmente a vontade, como se aquela fosse uma situação rotineira. Outros, pareciam intimidados e relutantes. Porém, havia também o grupo dos que claramente estavam ali apenas para ver de perto as jovens celebridades do balé, pintura e música nacionais. Esse grupo, em específico, ficou contidamente alvoroçado quando Sai e Sasuke adentraram o palco e sentaram-se sobre o linóleo preto de efeito fosco que cobria o chão. Ciente dessa realidade, Ino apenas virou os olhos em uma expressão de desaprovação e seguiu instruindo a todos a cerca do que seria feito a partir daquele dia:

"Seremos 3 grupos de trabalho: staffs, orquestra e balé. Apesar de ser a coordenadora-geral, eu irei cuidar diretamente apenas da equipe dos staffs, ou seja, a produção dos cenários, figurinos, iluminação, equipamentos de som e tudo o mais que for técnico. Esta é a nossa maestrina, Otono Tayuya, que, obviamente, será a responsável pela parte musical do nosso espetáculo." Ino disse indicando uma jovem ruiva com cara de poucos amigos que estava recostada ao grande piano de calda que havia no canto do palco. Tayuya apenas levantou a mão indicando quem era.

"A terceira equipe será o corpo de balé, que só começa os ensaios no teatro amanhã. Quando se juntarem a nós, a principal regra será: não fale com os bailarinos..."

Uma onda de lamentos sussurrados correu a roda e voz de Sai interrompeu a fala da loira Yamanaka por alguns segundos nos ouvidos do Uchiha:

"Olha! Pelo visto vai ser mais difícil do que pensávamos ficarmos pertinho da sua musa."

"... eles estarão o tempo todo concentrados ensaiando e interpretando. Não devemos distraí-los com conversas paralelas, interrupções desnecessárias ou tietagens descabidas. Apesar de ainda não ter chegado, a terceira coordenadora e responsável pela coreografia será Haruno Sakura."

"Kuso..." Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e murmurou para si mesmo. De todas as pessoas no mundo, por que tinha que ser justamente aquela que fora sua primeira namorada?

"Acho que esse é o momento certo para dizer que essa foi uma péssima ideia no final das contas." Sai comentou em voz baixa.

Quando se conheceram durante o ensino médio, Haruno Sakura logo fez questão de demonstrar abertamente seu interesse no Uchiha que, apesar de não sentir nada de especial, também não tinha nada contra a bela garota de cabelos cor de rosa e olhos verde. Começaram a namorar durante o segundo ano, mas não construíram nada parecido com uma história de amor. Apesar de ter sido com a rosada que o Uchiha descobrira todas as experiencias novas que a juventude podia proporcionar, eram um típico casal formado pela insistência de alguém: viviam cercados pelos conflitos devido à falta de esforço de um e excesso de dedicação do outro. Sakura repetia como um mantra que, se Sasuke a valorizasse mais, poderiam ser um casal feliz de verdade, porém o moreno não fazia ideia de como atender às expectativas da jovem uma vez que já estava dando tudo o que podia. Foram quase dois anos de cobranças e brigas até que Sasuke decidiu colocar um ponto final. Contudo, para sua surpresa, a Haruno não aceitou facilmente. A rosada insistia em juras de amor e promessas de mudança de atitude nas quais, provavelmente, nem ela mesma devia acreditar. Sasuke mantinha-se irredutível, até que, após um longo período conturbado, finalmente conseguiu encerrar aquele relacionamento. Infelizmente, da pior forma o possível: Sakura profundamente magoada e Sasuke desejando nunca mais manter um relacionamento sério novamente em sua vida. Conviver com a rosada ali, diariamente, não seria nada fácil...

"Estes são os líderes de equipe. Sigam-nos até seus postos. Eles vão dividir as equipes, passar os programas e logo poderão começar a trabalhar." Ino disse enquanto um grupo de pessoas usando braçadeiras vermelhas se levantava do círculo e chamava os outros para acompanharem-os.

"Músicos! Me acompanhem até o fosso da orquestra." Tayuya dizia em uma voz alta e grave enquanto dirigia-se a área rebaixada em frente ao proscênio.

"Vocês dois tem uma área especial nos bastidores para produzirem os telões. Me sigam." A loira disse autoritária aproximando-se dos dois morenos.

Ino os conduziu até a área mais fundo do palco. Um espaço amplo e vazio onde só havia a porta de acesso aos teatro. Ino havia montado um pequeno ateliê para os pintores com latas de tinta, cavaletes, pincéis, solventes, removedores e até um andaime móvel de 3 andares. Ademais, havia várias telas enormes de tecido branco prontas para serem utilizadas. A loira entregou-lhes algumas folhas com os esboços do que desejava desenhados. Nada muito complexo, contudo, dadas as dimensões e a quantidade de telas a serem produzidas, o que preocupava era o prazo disponível.

"Claro, que meus esboços são apenas para que vocês tenham uma ideia do que eu quero. Espero que o resultado final fique muito melhor." Disse ríspida.

"O resultado será melhor, com certeza. Mas não acho que teremos tempo para fazer todas as telas." Sasuke comentou analisando os desenhos da loira. De fato, tinham tudo o que precisavam, exceto tempo.

"Se você não ficar perdendo tempo babando por uma certa bailarina, tenho certeza que conseguirá. Aliás, tenho altas expectativas para o resultado final já que vocês são dois gênios." Ino respondeu em um misto de deboche e cinismo antes de deixá-los sozinhos e voltar ao palco central.

"Essa garota é insuportável. Como você aguenta?" Sasuke perguntou a Sai enquanto jogava os croquis de Ino sobre o cavalete.

"Engraçado que ela me pergunta a mesma coisa sobre você." Sai respondeu mais interessado nas tintas disponíveis do que na pergunta do amigo.

.

~X**X~

.

"Você está prestando atenção?" De costas, Sasuke perguntou a Sai que respondeu após um longo suspiro:

"Pela milésima vez, Sasuke kun, eu estou virado em direção à porta. Caso alguém entre por ela, eu vou saber e vou te avisar para você poder fingir que não está ansioso esperando a Hinata san chegar, está bem? Agora pare de me atrapalhar!"

Na tarde seguinte, a dupla de pintores estava desde o começo do período vespertino trabalhando sobre o andaime, pintando a tela que situaria o primeiro cenário do espetáculo: sala da casa onde o menino abre a caixa e encontra um exército de soldadinhos de chumbo e, entre eles, o que tinha uma perna só. Sasuke estava desconfortavelmente ansioso. Rever Hinata também significava rever Sakura. Deveria esforçar-se para não mostrar seu pior lado para nenhuma das duas. Mostraria a Sakura que não guardava nenhum sentimento ruim por ela e que poderiam conviver civilizadamente unindo forças para realizar um bom trabalho. Também, mostraria a Hinata que não era um pretensioso arrogante como o rotulavam... Bom, talvez fosse. Mas gostaria que a própria Hyuuga chegasse a essa conclusão e não que desse ouvidos às fofocas que rondavam o pintor.

Enquanto o Uchiha divagava sobre sua vida, a porta dos bastidores se abriu e vários bailarinos entraram de uma vez. Pessoas desconhecidas, pessoas que já havia visto antes, garotas com quem já havia tido relacionamentos rápidos. Todos já vestidos e prontos para iniciarem o primeiro dia de ensaios oficiais. Pelo canto dos olhos, Sasuke viu Sakura passar concentrada em seus papéis, sem prestar muita atenção no que havia sobre o andaime. Sua figura rosada continuava igual: corpo esguio, postura elegante, andar altivo. A única diferença estava nos cabelos. Quando namoravam, a moça sustentava longas madeixas sedosas e brilhantes. Agora usava os cabelos em um corte Channel que também lhe caía muito bem, mas que lhe conferia um ar mais maduro.

"O cabelo ficou bom. Mas, ela continua o puro osso!" Sai comentou acompanhando os olhos do amigo.

Na época em que estava com a Haruno, Sai e Sakura eram o espelho de Sasuke e Ino. Suas personalidades viviam em choque e, constantemente, o Uchiha tinha que segurar a namorada para evitar que chegassem às vias de fato. Com o olhar fixo na figura que se distanciava, Sasuke sentiu uma ponta de tristeza beliscando o estomago. Sakura tinha esse dom: nunca havia dado reais alegrias ao moreno, mas sempre conseguia deixá-lo com um gosto amargo na boca.

"O que faz aqui?" A voz de Hinata soou surpresa da parte de baixo do andaime.

Distraído com a aparição da ex-namorada, não percebeu quando a Hyuuga adentrou o local. Coque alto, colã preto, meia calça cor de rosa e o tutu típico das apresentações clássicas de balé. A morena estava com a bolsa a tiracolo e olhava surpresa a figura do Uchiha alguns metros acima de si mesma.

"Pintando o cenário." Sasuke voltou-se para a tela branca e respondeu sucinto na tentativa de fazer a sua presença ali parecer a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"Mas... por que? Achei que você não pintasse fora das suas crises." A Hyuuga perguntava confusa.

"Isso aqui é só desenhar uma coisa pré determinada. Consigo fazer de olhos fechados."

"Hinata san, hajimemashite. Me chamo Shimura Sai. Sou o melhor amigo do Sasuke kun, mas como, pelo visto, ele decidiu ignorar minha presença aqui, eu mesmo resolvi me apresentar. Estamos trabalhando juntos nos painéis. Yoroshiku ne." Sob o olhar de reprovação do Uchiha, Sai disse com seu sorriso mais gentil e pode ver Hinata cumprimentá-lo de volta.

"Kochirakoso, Sai kun. Já tinha ouvido falar de você pela Ino chan. O trabalho está ficando maravilhoso! Uma pessoa comum não conseguiria." Hinata comentou observando a imensa tela que ambos os pintores estavam produzindo. Ainda faltavam muitos detalhes, mas já era possível dizer que seria um trabalho a altura dos artistas que a estavam produzindo.

"Não me chamam de gênio à toa." Sasuke gabou-se ignorando a participação de Sai na produção.

"E por não tenta algo parecido no dia a dia?" A Hyuuga quis saber, afinal a maior queixa de Sasuke era sua incapacidade de produzir algo em seus momentos de lucidez.

"Já tentei pintar fora das crises. Simplesmente nada me vem a mente. Não tenho inspiração alguma..." A voz séria de Sasuke soou grave em uma confissão embaraçosa.

"Talvez o problema seja..." Hinata dizia quando uma voz máscula soou da direção do palco:

"Megami sama!"

Um rapaz alto e esguio dirigiu-se até a Hyuuga em uma corridinha afetada com as pernas esticadas, típica de bailarinos. Sua pele branca, cabelos platinados e olhos extremamente azuis lhe conferiam ares fada ou duende de alguma floresta encantada. Vestia calças legging pretas, camiseta branca curta e usava sapatilhas brancas com polainas da mesma cor nos tornozelos. Os olhos de Sasuke analisaram sua imagem, mas chegou a conclusão de que nunca o tinha visto antes. Aproximou-se e, como os príncipes de espetáculos, pegou teatralmente a mão de Hinata e a beijou dizendo logo em seguida:

"Podemos começar?" Hinata sorriu e respondeu:

"Kyou mo yoroshiku, ne. Toneri kun."

Estendendo o braço para que a moça o segurasse, o tal Toneri levou a Hyuuga em direção ao palco, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar frio, porém, cheio de significados, em direção a Sasuke.

.

~X**X~

.

"Quer que eu vá com você a um café?" Sasuke perguntou enquanto mergulhava alguns pincéis em uma bacia de água.

"Sim! Acho que sei de algo que pode te ajudar a lidar com a inspiração..." Hinata respondeu com uma empolgação que Sasuke nunca havia visto.

Estava de fato surpreso. Hinata que sempre mantinha a guarda elevada em relação ao Uchiha, pela primeira vez, tomava alguma iniciativa. Assim como sua atitude, sua aparência naquela tarde estava atípica. Vestindo calça jeans, uma blusa de gola alta branca e tênis de passeio, em nada lembrava a bailarina refinada que até há pouco saltava sobre o palco. Contudo, o impacto dessa figura mais despojada causou uma boa impressão no Uchiha. Não sabia o que causara a súbita mudança de humor, mas sorriu internamente quando percebeu que ainda havia muitos lados da Hyuuga que não conhecia. Na tentativa de disfarçar seu interesse no convite, o Uchiha comentou lacônico sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo:

"Não duvido. Afinal, você parecia realmente bem inspirada ao dançar com aquele sujeito"

"Quem? Toneri kun? Sempre fazemos uma boa parceria no palco." Hinata respondeu com naturalidade.

Ootsutsuki Toneri era um dos nomes mais promissores da universidade em matéria de dança masculina. Ele era integrante de uma grande companhia japonesa de balé clássico e estava sendo apontado como o sucessor do fundador. Era muito popular com as moças, mas parecia preterir todas pela jovem Hyuuga e seus olhos perolados.

"Então a babação dele em cima de você é apenas um brinde." O tom neutro do Uchiha apenas reforçava o que qualquer um conseguia perceber:

"Está com ciúmes?" Hinata ergueu as sobrancelhas e perguntou cruzando os braços.

"Vai me dizer que não percebeu a empolgação dele com o fato de dançar com você?" O Uchiha intencionalmente ignorava a pergunta da jovem. Hinata suspirou e disse em um tom resignado:

"De fato, Toneri kun às vezes exagera um pouco na demonstração da admiração que tem por mim... "

"Ok, vamos fingir que é só um pouco. Mas vocês realmente precisam se beijar até durante os ensaios?" Sasuke perguntou com a indignação de alguém que não está habituado ao universo das artes cênicas e performáticas.

"Bom, se algo não for ensaiado, pode parecer artificial nas apresentações."

Apesar de tentar amenizar a situação, Hinata sabia a verdade. Conheceu Toneri no primeiro ano de faculdade quando dançaram juntos pela primeira vez. A química entre suas danças foi instantânea, mas o rapaz sempre deu sinais claros de que desejava estender essa parceria além do palco. Durante os anos em que esteve comprometida com Naruto, Toneri tentava conter-se, mas seu entusiasmo era perceptível quando dançavam. Com o fim do namoro, apesar das tentativas do bailarino, Hinata não estava no clima para novos romances e sempre acabava fugindo de suas investidas. Não que desgostasse do jovem bailarino, até teria ficado com ele em outra situação, mas a verdade é que Toneri tinha um péssimo timing e sempre se aproximava nos piores momentos.

"Que sorte do homem-gazela." Sasuke concluiu fatalista.

"Não ligue para o Sasuke kun, Hinata san. Ele não sabe mas o nome disso é ciúme. Espero que de você e não do Ootsutsuki kun." Sai que até aquele momento estivera tampando as latas de tinta e limpando as palhetas, surgiu tentando justificar a atitude o amigo...

"Só estou tentando entender porque colocaram justamente o presidente do fã clube para ser o seu par." ...mas Sasuke não era bom em ser justificado por alguém.

"Porque quando trabalhamos juntos conseguimos balancear meu excesso de leveza com a força dele. Toneru kun é conhecido por ser um bailarino muito ágil e viril na dança."

"Ah, sim! De fato, ele é bem viril... para um fresco que fica pulando de colã para cima e para baixo" Sasuke retrucou sem expressão fazendo Hinata colocar as mãos no quadril e comentar perplexa:

"Não sabia que você era infantil desse jeito."

"Ah, minha querida! Ele consegue ser infinitamente mais infantil que isso. Não o subestime." Sai passou novamente pela dupla empurrando o cavalete cheio de latas de tinta para o outro lado dos bastidores.

"Nosso parceria é apenas profissional." A morena insistiu mesmo sem saber exatamente porque estava se justificando para Sasuke e, muito menos, porque o Uchiha parecia uma criança emburrada.

"Só esqueceram de avisar isso para ele! E falando no diabo.." Sasuke dizia quando Toneri adentrou o lugar e, ignorando a presença do Uchiha, aproximou-se de Hinata.

"Megami sama! Já está de saída? Que tal irmos juntos?" Seus olhos azuis faiscavam de felicidade ao olhar para Hinata e um sorrisinho satisfeito teimava em riscar-lhe os lábios. Inconscientemente, o pintor elevou os cantos do nariz em uma típica expressão de nojo. Será que ele próprio era tão desagradável quanto o tal Toneri correndo atrás da Hyuuga?

"Desculpe, Toneri kun. Mas estava justamente conversando com Sasuke kun a respeito de um compromisso que temos agora. Fica para uma próxima vez." Hinata disse olhando nos olhos do Uchiha que nada respondeu. Toneri apenas sorriu para a jovem e, piscando um dos olhos, disse antes de afastar-se:

"Vou cobrar, heim?"

"Aonde vamos?" Sasuke, que apenas assistiu a cena em silêncio, perguntou após o bailarino ir embora.

"Há algo que eu quero te mostrar. Te encontro na saída." Hinata respondeu e Sai aproximou-se novamente disse ao amigo:

"Se pudermos encaixar _de novo_ depois do verbo _mostrar_ , tenho certeza que ele estará ansioso."

.

~X**X~

.

Hinata abriu a porta do estabelecimento e uma lufada de ar com odor de café atingiu o rosto do Uchiha.

A bossa nova que tocava nos auto falantes conferia um toque de refinamento ao ambiente. As paredes eram decoradas com pôsteres de filmes japoneses antigos cujos títulos ostentavam kanjis que não era usados desde os tempos dos pais do Uchiha. Não era um lugar muito grande, por isso a presença das pessoas conversando no saguão principal lhe conferia ares de casa cheia. Hinata fez o pedido no balcão e subiu as escadas levando Sasuke consigo para o segundo andar. Ali, o silencio e a tranquilidade permitiam aos poucos visitantes presentes lerem livros, desenharem, enfim, descansar um pouco da agitação da vida cotidiana. A Hyuuga escolheu dois lugares no balção que ficava bem em frente à janela. Colocando a bolsa na cadeira ao lado, a morena comentou em voz baixa:

"Você me levou na sua cafeteria favorita tempos atrás, então decidi te mostrar a minha."

"Vem sempre aqui?"

"Só quando quero esvaziar a mente de alguns pensamentos."

Um silencio momentâneo se fez entre os dois. Ao fundo, Sasuke ouviu a bossa nova ser trocada por um rock dos anos 60. Beach boys, talvez? Hinata estava com uma expressão leve. Bem diferente do que sustentava nas semanas em que estivera treinando na sala de piano. Lembrou-se do comentário de Karin sobre sua instabilidade emocional.

"Você está de bom humor hoje, não?" Sasuke comentou observando o perfil da morena.

"Eu sempre amei estar no palco. Mas nos últimos tempos estava sendo assustador..." A Hyuuga sorriu e respondeu sem olhar para o Uchiha.

"E o que mudou?"

"Estou confiante nesse papel. Acho que posso fazê-lo bem feito." Quando seus olhares se encontraram, havia um brilho diferente nos olhos da Hyuuga que se curvavam em um sorriso contido. Sasuke também sorriu, mas não deixou escapar a oportunidade:

"Espero que não seja o resultado dos lábios quentes do seu namorado..." Brincou referindo-se a Toneri.

"Para de implicar com isso!" Hinata repreendeu enquanto ria.

Novamente, a imagem da Ruiva Uzumaki veio à mente de Sasuke. O papel da bailarina requeria mais técnica do que interpretação. A Hyuuga era perfeita em sua técnica, mas, por algum motivo, não conseguia mais entregar seus sentimentos no palco. Com esse papel, provavelmente, estava aliviada em, finalmente, deixar de ser questionada quanto a sua capacidade. Subitamente, uma voz feminina soou pelos auto-falantes:

"Pedido nº 35, Emburrado sama. Emburrado sama."

Sasuke olhou para Hinata que cobria o sorriso com as mãos diante da travessura.

"É o nosso pedido, Emburrado kun." A morena comentou com um sorriso aberto enquanto entregava ao moreno uma pequena ficha com o número 35 impresso.

Desde que se conheceram, era a primeira vez que Hinata estava tão relaxada e sorria tão abertamente. Algo se moveu dentro de Sasuke, mas foi diferente dos instantes que antecediam uma crise. Nada de diferente aconteceu em sua mente. Ele continuava lúcido e presente. Contudo, seu coração acelerou no momento em que notou uma pequena lágrima se formando no canto dos olhos da Hyuuga que ria todas as vezes que a atendente repetia o apelido que ela havia dado a Sasuke. Hinata era definitivamente linda demais e o Uchiha conseguia entender perfeitamente o porquê do encantamento que Toneri deixava transparecer ao olhar para ela.

"Hai! Sou eu! Emburrado desu!" Levantou-se e desceu as escadas para pegar os cafés.

Chegando ao balcão, a atendente, que tinha um sorriso contido no rosto, lhe entregou uma bandeja com 2 xícaras de café e 2 pedaços de torta de banana com canela. No quadro negro estava escrito que aquele era o especial do dia. Dada a intimidade da Hyuuga com o lugar, o moreno pode concluir que a jovem ia bastante àquele café. Pelo visto eram muitos os pensamentos dos quais Hinata desejava livrar-se...

"Quando eu estava na escola, gostava de escrever fanfics. Sabe o que é isso?" Hinata perguntou quando Sasuke voltou e a serviu com o café e a torta de maçã.

"Aquelas histórias escritas por adolescentes onde personagens fictícios fazem sexo loucamente em posições anatomicamente impossíveis?" O Uchiha respondeu enquanto misturava açúcar ao café. Tentando manter o tom sério, Hinata comentou sem jeito:

"Não posso dizer que você esteja totalmente errado, mas não é só isso. São histórias onde as pessoas se permitem imaginar tudo, sem se importarem com os limites criados nas histórias originais."

"Só para conferir: você sabe que eu sou um pintor, ne? Não um escritor." Sasuke alfinetou.

"Sim, mas a criatividade é trabalhada da mesma forma para tudo no mundo." Hinata disse e, após um gole de café, perguntou apontando através da vidraça. "Aquela moça lá embaixo. O que você vê?"

Do outro lado da calçada havia uma jovem em pé no ponto de ônibus. Carregava uma mala pequena de rodinhas e tinha uma aparência comum, embora estivesse bem vestida. Usava um tipo de sobretudo vermelho e sua movimentação inquieta indicava que estava bastante ansiosa. Hora olhava o relógio de pulso, hora caminhava em pequenos círculos, hora passava a mão pelos cabelos.

"Começo da casa dos 20, estatura mediana, bom gosto no vestuário e provavelmente está com pressa..."

Hinata sorriu e disse com toda a convicção do mundo:

"Na verdade aquela moça é a herdeira de uma família rica que está à beira da falência. Ela acabou de retornar de uma temporada de 4 anos de estudo em... Londres, como é possível perceber por seu fino casaco redingote. Veio direto do aeroporto e está a caminho de sua primeira reunião como presidente da empresa. Está nervosa pois, além de ter uma missão difícil pela frente, irá reencontrar o grande amor de sua vida que precisou abandonar para se dedicar completamente aos estudos."

Durante alguns segundos Sasuke observou Hinata sem dizer uma palavra. A moça o olhava de volta com o queixo apoiado no punho fechado e uma expressão confiante.

"Fale a verdade. Você conhece aquela moça, certo?" O Uchiha perguntou e recebeu uma pequena risada como responta:

"Criatividade é como um músculo: quanto mais é usado, mais forte fica. Você não consegue pintar porque espera que algo de fora venha e te traga inspiração. Se começar a observar as coisas e refletir sobre elas, poderá parar de depender de suas crises..."

Não podia negar o fato de que havia sentido no que Hinata lhe dissera. Contudo, Sasuke não estava tão confiante de que as coisas seriam simples assim. Lembrava-se bem das horas infinitas que já havia passado em frente a uma tela branca sem conseguir desenhar um mísero boneco de palito. Mas não podia deixar de agradecer internamente à Hyuuga por dividir tantos segredos com ele naquela tarde. Seu lugar secreto, seus hobbies de adolescente... Depois de tanto tempo insistindo, sem perceber, de alguma forma havia conseguido derrubar uma das paredes ao redor do coração da jovem.

Olhou através da janela e viu a moça de casaco vermelho entrar em um táxi qualquer e seguir para a reunião na qual reencontraria seu grande amor... ou não.

* * *

 **Vocabulário:**

Tanomu yo - Te peço

(ma)taku - aff; putz;

Kakkoi yo - Tão legal; Tão descolado; Tão foda

Konoha Geijutsu Daigaku - Universidade de Belas Artes Konoha

Mina san, konnichiwa - Boa tarde a todos

Hajimemashite - Muito prazer em conhecê-lo

Kochirakoso - Igualmente

Megami sama - Deusa

Kyou mo yoroshiku, ne - Conto com vc hoje também (expressão muito utilizada em ambientes de trabalho)

Beach boys - Um grupo de rock muito popular nos anos 60. Um estilo tipo Beatles.

 **Notas Finais:**

Decidi que vou passar a atualizar as fics a cada 30 dias. Sei que parece muito, mas acredito que seja tempo o suficiente para manter a qualidade e continuar a atualizar com frequência.

Beijos e vejo vocês no capítulo 5 =*


End file.
